Laurence Tuttebury
Laurence Tuttebury war ein Bürger und Kauffahrer aus Kingston upon Hull. Er hat als Kapitän einige Güterwegnahmen durchgeführt. Leben Namensvarianten: Lawrence Tudburry, Lawrence Tutteburry Calendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 8., Henry de TutteburryCalendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 34., Lawrence Tutbury''Cal. of Clouse Rolls'', 1405-1409, Vol. III, Henry IV, pp.324. Es müsste sich hierbei um dieselbe Person handeln, da der Name in der Aufforderung, die erbeuteten Waren Hermann Langes herauszugeben, vorkommt., Laurence TutteburyCalendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3 S. 303f., Laurence de Tutbery calendar of patent rolls Henry IV vol. 4, S. 7, Laurencius TodberghKunze Nr. 329, 19 Lebensdaten: um 1405 Herkunft: HullKunze Nr. 329, 19 Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nordsee, Englische Ostküste Verwandtschaft: Handelt es sich bei diesem um den Sohn des John Tuttberry? Einen "sonne of Tuttebury" als Gewaltakteur erwähnen auch die bei Hakluyt überlieferten Verhandlungen zwischen dem Deutschen Orden und dem englischen Hof von 1409.Hakluyt: Principal Voyages, 1927, Bd. 1, S. 167 Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: *Am 5.9.1405 kapern Laurencius Todbergh und Vleet de Schardenborch vor Berwick-upon-Tweed ein Schiff der Brüder Hermannus und Ricquinus Langen und bringen es nach HullKunze Nr. 329, 19. *Am selben Tag kaperte er die shottischen Kaufleuten John Hadyngton und John de Akyne. Diese hielt er zudem acht Wochen in Hull fest.Calendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 8. *Als Laurence Tuttebury hat er im SeptemberCalendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 34. 1405 den von Flandern nach Schottland fahrenden Hermann Lange überfallen und sein Schiff weggenommenCalendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3 S. 303f.calendar of closed rolls: Henry IV vol. 3, S.34, wofür er zu einer Schadenersatzzahlung von 82HUB V 917 Nobilia verurteilt wird. *1407 hat er mit einigen Gefolgsleuten die Colbergerheutiges Kolobrzeg Kaufleute Merquerd Cremer und Peter Rode an der Küste vor WynchelseWinchelsea vor Sussex überfallen und ihnen Wein, Salz und andere Victualien im Wert von 350 Mark abgenommencalendar of patent rolls Henry IV vol. 3, S. 416. *Lawrence Tutbury gemeinsam mit John Heyward und William Brymme sollen im August 1407 die Güter aus zwei Schiffen - ein Schiff aus Brügge unter dem Kommando von Godfrey le Sauvage und John Maeu und ein Schiff aus Sluis unter dem Kommando von Victor Boues und Martin Woutersson - weggenommen und nach Rye gebracht haben. Die Güter seien unter ihren Komplizen William Lang, Robert Lang, John Large, John Seforde, John Baterforde, John Gentille, William Kele, Thomas Lange, John Kendale, Luke Busshman, David Irrisshe, John Nangille und Maurice geteilt und verwendet worden. Das geschah trotz des Abkommens zwischen dem König Englands und dem Herzog von Burgund und dem Graf von Flandern.Cal. of Clouse Rolls, 1405-1409, Vol. III, Henry IV, pp.324 *1408 hat er mit William Brymme, John Heyward, William Kendale, Philip Nongell, William Lang, John Large, John Skelton und Robert Lang die Kaufleute William Gossyn und John Gossyn in Flandern beraubtcalendar of patent rolls Henry IV vol. 3 S. 420. *Von diesen Anklagepunkten scheint er sich wieder erholt zu haben, denn im Oktober 1408 kann er Gerichtlich eine Schuld einfordern und wird als "burgess and merchant of Kyngeston on Hull" geführtcalendar of patent rolls Henry IV vol. 4, S. 7. Status: Kapitän Fahrgemeinschaften: Vleet de Schardenborch Auftraggeber: ''Willielmus Dronfeld, vicecomes Eborum''Kunze Nr. 330, 10; vermutlich Sir William Dronsfield, Sheriff von Yorkshire 1401-1402 und 1405-1406Clark, Linda (Hg.): The History of Parliament: the House of Commons 1386-1421, Oxford 1993: Dronsfield, Sir William . Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Sein Schiff wird als "barge" angesprochencalendar of patent rolls Henry IV vol. 3, S. 416 das auch zusammen mit einer "balinger of war" auftauchtCalendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 8.. Namentlich ist ein Schiff Laurence Tutteburys bekannt: 1407 wird die "Le Cristofore" wieder freigegeben, nachdem dieses einige Zeit durch königlichen Befehl festgehalten wurdeCalendar of closed Rolls, Henry IV, vol. 3 S. 175.. Ob es sich be der Le Cristofore um eines der vorhergenannten Schiffe oder ein gänzlich anderes Schiff handelte ist unklar. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: - Sonstiges Folgende Urkundenbücher enthalten keine weiteren Hinweise: Calendar of close Rolls: Edward III vol. 11-14 Richard II vol. 1-6 Henry IV vol.1,2 und 4 Henry VI vol 1-4 Calendar of patent rolls: Edward III. Vol. 14 -16 Richard II. vol. 1 -6 Richard II. Supplement Henry IV. Vol. 1+2 Henry IV. vol. 4 Henry V. vol. 1+2 Henry VI. vol. 1-4 Victoria County History: Cambridgeshire, Norfolk, Nottinghamshire, Suffolk, York HR 1, I – HR 1, VIII; HR 2, I HUB IV, V, VI, VII Quellen Kunze, Karl (Hg.): Hanseakten aus England, 1275-1412, Halle 1891 HUB V 917 calendar of closed rolls: Henry IV vol. 3, S. 8, 34, 175 calendar of patent rolls: Henry IV vol. 3, S. 416, 420 Henry IV vol. 4, S. 7 Calendar of the Clouse Rolls, Henry IV, Bd. III, 1405-1408 Literatur Clark, Linda (Hg.): The History of Parliament: the House of Commons 1386-1421, Oxford 1993 Einzelnachweise Tuttebury, Laurence